


What Happened Downstairs

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blow Jobs, Hand Job, M/M, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter clean up after dinner. Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/95221">Held at the Brink</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

Peter and Neal both turned their heads to watch Elizabeth lead Kate up the stairs. Watching them during dinner had been driving Peter crazy. They were stunning together, and he knew exactly what it looked like when they were fucking each other. He'd been distractingly hard throughout most of their meal.

"I'm going to marry her," Neal said, and that caught Peter's attention. He looked down to where Neal was sitting on the floor next to him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Assuming she says yes. I already got the ring."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me you _bought_ the ring."

Neal flashed him a less than reassuring grin. "Of course I did, Peter." When Peter continued to wait for the serious answer, Neal rolled his eyes. "Yes, I bought it. I'm not going to shoplift an engagement ring. There's showing off, and then there's being superfluous."

"Just checking." Peter leaned forward and started stacking plates on top of each other. "You're the one who said we'd clean up. Are you going to help?"

"Yeah." Neal rolled up his shirtsleeves to the crook of his elbow. "You wash, I'll dry?"

"Sounds fair," Peter replied, picking up the plates. He stood and nodded to the tray with the remainder of the quiches. "Would you get that?"

Neal nodded and grabbed the tray, and a picked up a couple of wine glasses by the stems. He followed Peter into the kitchen, with Satchmo on their heels. "Have you guys thought about getting a dishwasher?"

"If you asked El that question her response would be, 'I have one, and his name is Peter.'"

Neal chuckled, and held up a quiche. "Will Satch eat these? They're broccoli."

Peter looked over. "Yeah, go ahead. He loves vegetables."

"Weird," Neal replied, tossing the mini-quiche to Satchmo, who caught it easily.

Once the sink was filled with soapy water, Peter started washing the plates, while Neal went back into the living room to gather up the last of the wine glasses. When he came back into the kitchen, Peter glanced over his shoulder. "So how are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Neal asked, opening up the drawer next to the sink for a dish towel.

"Propose."

"Oh, that. I haven't thought about it. Something simple. Kate's not into big shows or announcements. Maybe a note tied around the stem of a rose. How'd you do it?"

Peter smiled fondly, thinking back to that night. "Classic. The nice restaurant and a bottle of champagne. You know, the works. But I was so nervous I was knocking stuff over and dropping things. I could barely hold a conversation. Finally, El reached over and took my hand and said, 'If it helps, I'm going to say yes.'"

"Did it?" Neal asked. He picked up a plate from the drainer and began wiping it with the towel.

"It did, and here we are."

"Here we are." Neal echoed, bumping Peter's shoulder with his own.

Peter grinned. "And it's a good thing, too. When we're done with the dishes, I'm going to push you up against this counter and kiss you."

Neal looked up from the glass in his hands. "Is that right?"

"Yes."

"That's funny, because when I walked in on El and Kate in here earlier, that's how I found them. You and your wife have similar preferences."

"That's what brought us together, our love of shoving people against kitchen counters."

Neal smirked and put the now dry wine glass in the cabinet. He began humming, and Peter listened until he recognized the tune as _Don't Rain on my Parade_, and then actively tried to stop listening before it got stuck in his head, but it was too late.

Gone were the days when Peter could threaten Neal with prison for minor infractions, even if he never meant it seriously.

Peter set the last saucer into the drainer, and before Neal could reach for it, Peter grabbed him and turned him around, shoving him against the sink. He cupped Neal's face with soapy hands, dripping water onto his collar, and kissed him.

Neal hesitated for an instant before relaxing his entire body as he kissed Peter in return. His hands moved down onto Peter's waist and slid his fingers into the belt loops, pulling him closer.

Peter moaned appreciatively and tilted his head to kiss Neal's jaw, moving slowly toward the especially sensitive spot just below Neal's ear.

"You do have -- _ahhh_ \-- you know how to counter-shove," Neal said between gasps.

Peter smiled to himself and began pulling Neal's shirttails from his trousers. He glanced up and caught Neal's gaze and they both grinned. Peter ducked his head and he sucked in a breath when he felt Neal's lips brush against his forehead.

He lowered himself onto his knees and laughed as Satchmo immediately went for him, giving him a sloppy doggy kiss on the cheek. He looked up at Neal and asked, "Are there anymore of those quiches?"

"There's a couple," Neal said, grinning down at them. He grabbed them and tossed them out into the dining room. Satchmo went running after the food.

Peter reached around, falling backward to close the kitchen door. Still chuckling, he sat back up on his knees again and pressed his face to the front of Neal's trousers, feeling the bulge of Neal's cock against his cheek through the wool. His eyes closed as Neal's fingers threaded through his hair.

"Come on," Neal mumbled, rolling his hips forward.

Peter grinned and pulled back so he could open Neal's trousers, pulling the zip down slowly until he heard Neal utter a little frustrated sound he probably didn't even realize he'd made. Unable to tease him further, Peter took out Neal's cock and pressed a kiss to the tip. He could taste the hint of pre-come on his lips.

With Neal fidgeting above him, Peter licked around the head before wrapping his lips around it. He sucked it slowly deeper into his mouth, massaging the underside of the shaft with his tongue. He relaxed his jaw, letting Neal's dick slip almost out of his mouth before pushing his head forward to take it in again, this time taking in more. He angled his head so the tip of Neal's cock went into the soft hollow of his cheek.

"Shit, Peter, where'd you learn to do that?" Neal asked.

Peter paused, pulling Neal's cock from his mouth with a slurp. He looked up and said, "College." Appreciating the sound of Neal's laughter, Peter lowered his head again, holding onto the base of Neal's dick as he sucked gently around him.

Neal leaned back against the counter, and batted Peter away. "Let me," he said. He took a hold of his cock and began jacking himself.

Peter licked his lips and held his mouth open, reaching up to grab onto Neal's hip to steady himself. His knees were getting sore. _Getting too old to be kneeling on the floor_, he thought with a sardonic smile.

"Look at you," Neal mumbled, grabbing onto Peter's hair with his free hand, tugging and holding him place at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he groaned instead, pulling hard on Peter's hair as he came.

Instinctively, Peter closed his eyes, feeling the come hit him first across the chin, then against his lower lip. He opened his eyes just in time to look up and see the way the Neal's body was arched with his head thrown back. Peter's eyes were drawn to the line of Neal's neck, his exposed throat, and how his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

God damn, he was perfect.

Neal opened his eyes and smiled at Peter before getting down on his knees himself. He held Peter's face between his hands and kissed him, the come slippery between their lips. Neal dropped a hand to Peter's waist and began pulling at his belt.

That was when a scream came from upstairs, and Neal and Peter pulled apart.

"What was that?" Neal asked.

Peter started laughing. "That would be my wife."

Neal laughed, too. "What do you think Kate's doing to her up there?"

"Whatever it is, it must be good." Peter turned and dropped onto his backside. He leaned against the cabinets and stretched out his legs. "That's better," he mumbled, though his knees almost ached more now that the pressure was gone.

"Mmm, yes," Neal purred, turning around as well, but so he could straddle Peter's thighs. His hands were warm as he reached inside Peter's jeans to retrieve his cock.

Peter moaned and leaned forward to catch Neal's mouth with his own. He brought his hands up to cup Neal's face again, holding him there, so he could kiss Neal more deeply. So Neal couldn't move away.

Neal whimpered into Peter's mouth and his hand worked delicately, but deliberately on Peter's dick, stroking with only the pads of his fingers. He tugged at the head and rubbed his thumb teasingly over the slit.

Peter jerked, pulling away from Neal just slightly. "Oh, shit," he muttered, and Neal grinned, lowering his head to kiss Peter's neck.

"Love you," Neal mumbled into Peter's skin, and that was it. Peter's eyes shut tight as he came, grunting and still clinging to Neal.

They stayed like that, still, with Neal's forehead resting on Peter's shoulder, and Peter leaning against the kitchen cabinet. The only movement between them was Neal's hand still stroking Peter's dick as it softened.

Peter sighed and Neal raised his head. They smiled at each other for a moment and both began to laugh. Neal reached up and grabbed the towel he had been using to dry the dishes and wiped his hands clean.

"On your pants," Peter said, motioning to the wet spot he'd left. "Sorry."

Neal shrugged. "I'm sure my dry cleaner has seen worse." He brought the towel to Peter's face and wiped away the last of the come on his chin.

"So what now?" Peter asked. He tucked himself back in his jeans and zipped up, then nodded toward the ceiling. "They can go all night, and I'm already done." He smiled and touched Neal at the waist. "We could probably get you going again, though."

"Later," Neal replied. "What about this dessert I heard mentioned earlier?"

"Strawberry cheesecake," Peter said. "I picked it up on the way home today."

Neal's eyes went to the refrigerator. "That sounds... we should do that."

Peter laughed. "You're going to have to help me up."

Neal leaned in and kissed Peter again. He pressed his forehead's to Peter's and said, "I can do that."


End file.
